Una noche
by AndrewHatake
Summary: Las noches en que había cubierto el turno de Ino jamás habían sido tan placenteras. Hay contenido HOT asi que lees bajo tu responsabilidad.


**Hola yo de nuevo para esta vez pervertirles la mente, antes que todo debo de decirles algo en especial a…**

**Marianela**

**Karen Elena**

**Moni**

**Este fic es para ustedes aunque me hayan obligado a hablar (nótese que hizo una seña de venganza) Así que todas ustedes como seres malignos tienen la obligación de comentar o iré a sus casas y lo lamentaran ¬¬ xD ok no sirvo para ser malo.**

**Bueno vamos a iniciar y mis advertencias son… CONTIENE MATERIAL ICHA ICHA así que lo leen bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen TODOS por lastima NO son míos (que más daría yo) todo esto es sin ánimos de lucro, solo es para pervertirnos un poco ^^**

* * *

><p>Mientras Sakura observaba la ventada de la última habitación del hospital donde recién había terminado de acomodar la cama a la que la habían enviado, no pudo evitar pensar que sentía un poco aburrida.<p>

—Viernes por la noche... Ino te odio—había intentado por todos los medios crear una excusa creativa para no cubrir el turno de Ino, pero fue inútil— ¡Pero es la última vez!

Hacía una hora que el turno de Ino había terminado y le dieron horas extras, esta era la última vez que cubría el turno de Ino, lo juraba.

Pensó con una sonrisa como la semana pasada había ido a la feria con Kakashi, en plan de amigos muy a su pesar, pero bueno era imposible que Kakashi sintiera lo mismo por ella.

Pero Kakashi no iría a rescatarla hoy porque había salido a tomar unas copas con sus compañeros del Anbu, ahora no podrían inventar de nuevo que tenían que ir de misión.

Suspiró y miró el reloj eran más de las 11 de la noche y no lograba concentrarse; sería mejor que se fuera a casa y cenara algo, tal vez podría ver algún programa en el televisor.

Mientras se recargaba en la ventana y se puso a pensar como le solía pasar últimamente, por qué parecía ser incapaz de relajarse y simplemente no hacer nada cuando estaba sola y en porque le era tan fácil hacerlo cuando estaba con Kakashi, ella ya había descubierto que estaba enamorada de él.

Estaba en aquellas cavilaciones cuando escucho la puerta abrirse y no pudo evitar la sonrisa al ver quién era.

—Kakashi, hola—no podía creerlo él estaba ahí de nuevo, para salvarla de la locura o del aburrimiento.

-Hola, Sakura -la voz del shinobi era extrañamente seria y melosa a la vez—Verás, estaba en mi departamento solo en el y tenía ganas de verte.

Inner Sakura comenzó a saltar como niño con juguete nuevo.

—Espero no te moleste mi compañía—Sakura habría jurado que estaba viendo la sonrisa cameladora que ponía siempre que quería algo de ella—¿Quieres ir por una copa?

— ¿Querías verme?—inquirió, ignorando lo mejor que pudo el placer ante la idea de salir a divertirse con él.

—Sí, quería verte.

— ¿Por qué no a Asuma y Genma?—preguntó fingiendo desinterés—Siempre sales con ellos.

-Lo sé, pero ellos tenían cosas que hacer ya sabes, con su mujer, sus hijos, las mujeres de Genma—Kakashi cerró la puerta y se acercó un poco a Sakura.

"Sabes que no tengo nada de eso" fue lo que Sakura pareció escuchar y en cierto modo le molesto y se sintió herida.

—Estoy algo cansada para salir.

—Podemos quedarnos aquí o ir a tu departamento a platicar—Kakashi parecía bastante interesado en salir y eso arreglo un poco el humor de Sakura.

—No estoy vestida para salir—Kakashi ladeo su cabeza un poco.

—Podemos quedarnos aquí—Sakura se sorprendió un poco.

—No te gustan los hospitales—Sakura podría jurar que lo miro sonreír.

Se estaba emocionando.

—No importa, te digo que quería verte—Kakashi se sentó en la cama del hospital y rascó su nuca.

La chica sintió que se quedaba sin respiración. Lo veía todos los días y, aunque siempre le había parecido un hombre atractivo, pero no fue hasta después de la guerra que se dio cuenta que sentía algo más que simple cariño por el ninja. Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los ojos de él y, cuando él sonrió sintió unas extrañas mariposas en el estómago mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.

—Sakura—ella lo miro directamente a los ojos— ¿Quieres que nos quedemos aquí o prefieres salir?

¿Salir? No claro que no, lo tenía para ella sola ¿para que salir?

—No, mejor nos quedamos aquí—Sakura se sentó y él seguía mirándola.

—Fui a buscarte a tu casa—ella lo miró sorprendida—Hoy no trabajabas.

—Sí es sólo que... Me equivoque de horario—ella sonreía para tratar de cubrir su mentira, no quería que supiera que se quedó a cubrir a Ino.

Kakashi sonrió, se acercó mucho a ella e inhaló su aroma, intoxicándose con la esencia que era completamente ella. Trató de aclararse las ideas y susurró contra su oído, haciendo que su compañera se estremeciera al sentir el aliento en su cuello.

-Mentirosa...

Sakura se giró bruscamente y de repente volvían a estar en la misma situación, volvían a estar solos, los labios cerca, a punto de rozarse…

—No deberías cubrir a Ino cada que ella quiere ir por ahí—le recordó Kakashi mientras intentaba librarse de la extraña sensación de aturdimiento que se había apoderado de él.

Ella se había quedado muda, no podía dejar de ver a los ojos de Kakashi, ambos descubiertos, él estaba tan cerca y no se alejaba, solo la miraba, se estaba avergonzando

-Sakura…

—Necesito ir al baño—lo interrumpió levantándose rápidamente.

En cuanto entró al baño se miró en el espejo. Estaba completamente sonrojada y se habría mojado la cara si no fuera porque temía estropearse el maquillaje ¿Por qué Kakashi la ponía tan nerviosa? Ya era la segunda vez en menos de un mes que casi se besaban y más que alarmada se sentía… Nerviosa y tonta.

_—Si quieres besarlo solo hazlo-_dijo una vocecita dentro de ella.

—Sí, pero si él me besa, yo le devolveré el beso...

_—Y entonces él te acariciará y tú lo acariciaras y se quitaren la ropa… -_dijo su inner de nuevo_—Y haréis el amor hasta que los dos se queden roncos de tanto gritar, bueno tú en especial el hombre no parece ser gritón a la hora de... Bueno ya sabes_-dijo su Inner que se parecía a Ino en ese momento_._

La ninja médico negó con la cabeza tratando de borrar esos pensamientos mientras notaba que su sonrojo se había intensificado aún más.

_—Debiste ponerte la ropa interior roja o la negra, ya sabes es más candente_—Inner tenía cara de pervertida.

—Pero no sabía que hoy iba a salir con Kakashi— Sakura trató de justificarse.

_— ¡No van a salir, tu no quisiste!_

—Te odio—pronunció en voz alta/baja respiró hondo después de contar hasta diez y salió del cuarto de baño.

Se acercó a la cama y se sentó a su lado.

—Lo siento—dijo con una sonrisa tensa.

—No pasó nada—contestó Kakashi deseando cambiar de tema conocía a Sakura, ella no diría nada.

—Quería...—afirmó distraídamente.

— ¿Salir?—fingió no entender.

—Ah...—se desilusiono—Si pero estoy cansada...

Kakashi sonrió pero no dejó que su compañero cambiara de tema.

— ¿De verdad querías?

—Sí, si quería.

— ¿Por qué?—preguntó y siguió taladrándola con la mirada.

—Porque esta noche quiero estar contigo—respondió tratando de ser lo más sincera que podía al final de cuentas él no sabía.

—Aún podemos hacerlo.

—Es tarde para salir—trató de tranquilizarse.

— ¿Y quién hablaba de salir?—en un ágil movimiento bajo su máscara y presiono sus labios contra los de la Haruno quien se sorprendió en demasía.

¿La estaba besando? ¿Era un sueño? No podía ser posible, ¡ÉL la estaba besando a ELLA!

Sakura cerró su ojos y comenzó a mover los labios al mismo ritmo que Kakashi sonrió con chulería y movió sus labios con maestría mientras sus manos se perdían en el cabello de la chica.

Ella no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido, que no pasó desapercibido por Kakashi.

Siguieron besándote con frenesí hasta que a Sakura comenzó a faltarle el aire y tuvo que dejar sus labios rosados. Él le dio el tiempo suficiente para coger aire y volvió a besarla.

¿Haría el amor tan bien como besaba?

No importaba absolutamente nada, nada más que ese beso, las manos de Kakashi fueron a parar a la cintura de ella para poder apegarla a él, se sentía tan bien estar con ella.

Se separaron, los ojos de Kakashi brillaban, oscurecidos por el deseo, los labios de Sakura estaban algo hinchados; Kakashi sonrió con superioridad y ella deseo borrársela con una bofetada… O de un beso.

Elevo las manos hasta la chaqueta de Kakashi y comenzó a quitársela lentamente, Kakashi se sorprendió un poco pero luego siguió sonriendo, la chaqueta terminó en el suelo. La apego a sí mismo y acaricio su muslo derecho, adoraba que le gustaran las faldas, siempre en las misiones podía ver al menos un poco, también en los entrenamientos pero esto era un mejor, mucho mejor.

—Sakura…

Ella abrió sus ojos y le miro y no pudo resistirse más, en menos de un parpadeo él había hundido sus dedos en su cabello rosado y volvió a besarla.

El beso siguió mientras las manos de Kakashi comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de la chica sin pudor ni pena, no iba a contenerse más, había deseado tanto estar así, ternarla como la tenía, ahora no se iba a detener a pensar si lo que hacían era lo correcto, deseaba poseerla como jamás nadie lo haría, solo él.

—Cuando estas cerca me pones nerviosa, las mano me tiemblan—dijo Sakura cuando se hubo separado el Hatake, con el rostro sonrojado y la respiración agitada.

— ¿Si? — ella sonrió y comenzó a jugar con el cabello de Kakashi entre sus manos.

— ¿No te perderás por los senderos de la vida a medio camino? —pregunto la chica mientras acariciaba su abdomen debajo de la polera.

Kakashi sonrió y la tiro sobre la cama, esa cama de hospital pensando si sería lo suficientemente cómoda para las actividades que planeaba desempeñar sobre ella. La coloco boca abajo y se colocó sobre ella con cuidado con la única intención de que su erección chocara contra el trasero de la Haruno haciendo que ella inhalara aire de manera súbita.

— ¿No es esto suficiente prueba de que estoy 110% preparado para lo que quiero hacerte?

—No existe el… ¡Ah! —jadeo cuando sintió la lengua de Kakashi en su cuello.

Sakura se giró en la cama dispuesta a recibir mejor las caricias de Kakashi, él se limitó a sonreír y seguir devorando su cuello, las manos de Sakura se mantenían en el cuello de Kakashi incitándolo a seguir.

Pronto las manos de Kakashi volvieron a acariciar el cuerpo de Sakura, solo que esta vez de manera más atrevida metió una de sus manos debajo de su falda para tomar ese short color negro y quitarlo hasta sus rodillas, Sakura jadeo al sentir como sus piernas eran separadas por las manos de Kakashi. Él la estaba desnudando y no era un sueño, iba a hacer el amor, acostarse, follar, tener sexo, lo que fuera, pero estaría con Kakashi. Kakashi no sería su primera vez y no quería recordar eso en ese momento, solo quería estar con él, entregarse en cuerpo y alma a él.

De manera inconsciente comenzó a mover la cadera chocando contra la erección del que una vez fue su mentor, Kakashi gruño un poco, pero no pareció un gruñido porque le molestara, más bien podría jurar que era un jadeo, Sakura movió de nueva cuenta su cadera.

—No lo hagas—rogo con la voz cargada de deseo.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—No tienes idea de cuánto me está costando no embestirte desde este momento—Sakura sonrió feliz y con sus manos se encargó de quitarle la camisa para poder acariciar mejor su abdomen y pectorales marcados a la perfección, como si un dios se hubiera concentrado en esculpir su cuerpo, como una obra maestra del mejor escultor del mundo.

La ropa comenzó a estorbar, la ropa salió volando por todas partes, quedando ambos en ropa interior.

—Dios… —Sakura pasó su mano por la entrepierna de Kakashi y este mordió los hombros de Sakura—Me encantan tus piernas—Kakashi suspiro al sentir como Sakura lo lanzaba a la cama y se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él.

Comenzó a besar su cuello, mordía de manera ocasional ocasionando que Kakashi mordiera sus labios y los lamiera con frecuencia, diablos nunca lo había hecho en un hospital, había mucho peligro, cualquiera podría entrar, pero era justamente eso lo que lo volvía más excitante.

Kakashi desabrocho el sujetador de Sakura y lo lanzo a un rincón de la habitación, solo quería hacerla suya de una vez, la mano de Sakura se adentró dentro de sus ropa interior y con su mano lentamente envolvió su pene y comenzó a moverla de arriba debajo de manera lenta.

—Mmm…—Kakashi lamio sus labios y de un momento a otro había capturado el pezón derecho de Sakura entre sus labios, rodeándolo con su lengua, lamiendo y succionando.

Pronto todo se volvió más profundo más desbordante de pasión más, más excitante, cada vez más. Había capturado sus pezones y los atendía con maestría, uno con la boca y la lengua, mientras que el otro era pellizcado de manera delicada, la mano de Sakura hacia movimientos lentos y delicados para no lastimarlo, de manera ocasional empuñaba su mano alrededor del pene de Kakashi, cosa que realmente aumentaba el placer.

De manera lenta la única mano disponible de Kakashi se encargó de bajar y quitar por completo su ropa interior.

—Kakashi...—Kakashi había dejado uno de sus pezones para proseguir a estimularla un poco más, deseaba estar adentro de ella, de su boca, dentro de su ser.

La mano de Kakashi comenzó a descender desde su seno derecho para llegar aún más lejos, para darle más placer a la chica de cabellos rosados. Pronto su mano se encontró sobre su cadera delineando toda su extensión, causando en ella oleadas de corrientes eléctricas.

Su mano se detuvo en su muslo izquierdo, sus dedos formaban figuras en su piel, el pacer que sentía era delicioso. Sakura no quiso quedarse atrás al ver que el Hatake tenía una sonrisa burlona dibujada en su rostro, apretó en su mano con un poco más de fuerza la erección de Kakashi provocando que este soltara un jadeo y mordiera suavemente ese botón rosado que aún estaba en su boca.

—Sakura...—jadeo de nuevo al sentir como la chica comenzaba a besar sus pectorales, esa mujer lo ponía más caliente que el infierno.

Besos húmedos repartidos por su cuello, sus hombros, sus pectorales; una de sus manos acariciando su espalda mientras que la otra seguía estimulándole. Pronto Sakura sintió como los dedos de Kakashi se fueron acercando lentamente desde sus muslos hasta el centro de su intimidad, cada sensación comenzaba a ser más placentera que la anterior. Los dedos de Kakashi comenzaron a pasearse por toda su intimidad causando que la Haruno arquease su espalda teniendo así una visión más erótica que en sus libros Icha Icha, su boca entreabierta y sus ojos cegados por la pasión.

Estaba seguro de que guardaría en su memoria esa imagen para siempre, que no la olvidaría.

Los dedos de Kakashi estimulándole, dándole placer, sintiendo sus cálidas y estrechas paredes al momento de introducir un par de dedos.

—Estas tan húmeda... —susurró contra sus pechos mientras sus dedos comenzaban a hacer pequeños movimientos, escuchando esos jadeos que salían de la boca de Sakura, era la mejor melodía jamás escuchada , solo él podría escucharla, solo él podía tocarla, solo él y nadie más.

—Ahh... Kakashi—Sakura jadeo y lo lanzo de lleno contra la cama, quería que sintiera más, que sintiera lo que él estaba provocándole.

—Sakura...

Kakashi estaba por replicar pero luego vio como ella no apartaba su mano de su centro, sonrió, ella no quería que parara.

Comenzó a mover sus dedos adentro y afuera de manera lenta, dejándolos llegar hasta donde fuera permitido, el calor en la habitación no desaparecía, era como un sauna, un sauna privado.

La boca de Sakura siguió bajando hasta llegar a la cadera de Kakashi, sus manos ahora se daban el lujo de masturbarlo de manera lenta de nueva pero a la vez masajear sus testículos dándole más placer, haciendo que por leves momentos cerrara sus ojos.

¡Estar con ella se sentía tan jodidamente bien!

Kakashi quiso darle aún más placer así que comenzó a abrir sus dedos como si se tratase de un par de tijeras, abriendo y cerrando sus dedos en el interior de Sakura.

—Ahhh... Ka... Ahhh

Sonrió, era la respuesta correcta que quería escuchar salir de su boca. Kakashi siguió moviendo sus dedos de la misma forma

Adentro y afuera, abriéndolos y cerrandolos, podía sentir sus paredes contraerse en sus dedos, no quería que llegara aun, alejo sus dedos hasta su boca y lamió únicamente uno de los dos desconcertando a Sakura.

—Chupa—Kakashi le acerco la mano a la boca provocando que un ligero sonrojo se apoderase de ella—Chupa—le repitió y Sakura esta vez lamió su dedo privándose a sí misma.

Sakura sigo chupando el dedo de Kakashi, jugando con su lengua, Kakashi imaginando lo bien que podría darle un trabajo oral, cerro sus ojos para fantasear con aquella escena, su erección aún más firme, su pene aún más caliente. Ella al ver como Kakashi cerraba sus ojos preparo su mente para lo siguiente, quería probarlo y sabía que él lo disfrutaría.

—Mmhh...—escucho un gruñido escapar de la boca de Kakashi, había soltado otro jadeo, ella lo provocaba—Me pones tan duro...—esas palabras fueron la clave para Sakura.

Su lengua comenzó a descender haciendo que Kakashi abriera sus ojos, quería grabar cada comento en su memoria—Ammm...—Sakura estaba lamiendo su pene como si se tratara de una paleta helada—Saku...

Sonrió y siguió estimulándole con su boca, deseando que el momento que estaban viviendo durase por siempre.

Lo introdujo de lleno en su boca y comenzó a succionar lentamente primero, probando al hombre que amaba.

—Sakura...—ella alzo su vista para encontrarse con la mirada de Kakashi, sus ojos ardientes de deseo, se miraba tan ardiente.

Con su mano derecha comenzó a acariciar sus testículos de nuevo, lo hacia sin dejar de ver las expresiones de Kakashi.

El no parecía ser un hombre sumiso pero no le ordenaba nada, solo le había pedido que chupara su dedo... Ahora lo entendía, quería saber que tan bien podía complacerlo con su boca.

—Ponte sobre mi rostro—la voz ronca de Kakashi la saco de su ensueño.

¿Qué había dicho? Él iba a... Sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosado, él quería...

—Sakura...

Ella detuvo su actividad para complacer al hombre, estaba un poco nerviosa, nunca había hecho eso pero más que los nervios, le excitaba saber que él le practicaría sexo oral. Se colocó justo como él quería y volvió a su actividad, estaba ansiosa, deseaba sentir su lengua.

—Ahhh...—ahí estaba la lengua de Kakashi de nuevo, en sus muslos.

Ella siguió con su actividad, le estaba volviendo loca que el cuándo estaba tan cerca se alejara, ¿estaba torturándola? Aunque esa idea se fue a la basura cuando sintió la lengua de Kakashi justo en su centro, lamiendo su clítoris.

— ¡Ahhhh!—eso se había sentido tan bien.

— ¿Te gusta? —pregunto mientras soplaba sobre su clítoris.

Sakura solo gimió y siguió lamiendo ahora los testículos de Kakashi, dejando que un poco de su saliva se resbalara por su perineo para después pasar su dedo sobre él.

—Mmm...—gruño Kakashi, Sakura sacaba ventaja de su información como ninja médico, pero el también sabia algunos trucos.

Paseo uno de sus dedos dentro de Sakura, lubricándolo con la humedad de Sakura, lo saco lentamente y lo paseo lentamente hasta su ano, comenzando a hacer pequeños círculos sobre él.

— ¡Ahhh... Kakashi!—Kakashi introdujo la punta de su dedo en su ano mientras comenzaba a lamer su intimidad. Le estaba costando trabajo no correrse en su boca, pero no tardaría mucho en hacerlo, los movimientos de Sakura ya no tenían ritmo, estaba segada por el placer, no dejaría que ella terminara.

Siguió moviendo su dedo y sin previo aviso la penetro con su lengua, mientras su lengua entraba en ella, su dedo salía y viceversa.

Estaba volviéndose loco, necesitaba liberarse, necesitaba...

—Hmm...—gruño mientras cerraba sus ojos, aunque no detenía los movimientos de su lengua y dedo.

Sakura se tragó el semen mientras seguía lamiendo, la erección de Kakashi seguía en pie, inclusive más que antes, ella lo ponía caliente como el infierno.

Sentía que estaba por terminar, podía sentirlo, ansiaba obtener su liberación y cuando estaba por lograrlo Kakashi se detuvo y la tumbo en la cama mientras en un rápido movimiento se ponía cara a cara con Sakura.

—Aun no—dijo mientras se acercaba para devorar sus labios en un beso demandante.

Sakura no tardó mucho en cogerle el ritmo al beso, no paso mucho tiempo para que Kakashi lamiera los labios de Sakura pidiendo permiso para explorar su boca, permiso que fue concedido con gusto.

Kakashi comenzó a explorar cada rincón de su boca y sus manos comenzaron a acariciar sus senos de nuevo, pronto Sakura se unió a la batalla y sus lenguas comenzaron a luchar por tener el control total sobre la boca del otro.

Sakura se rindió al poco tiempo dejando a aun Kakashi sonriente mientras que con su lengua imitaba la penetración.

Sakura se separó un poco de él y lo miro a los ojos, tratando de encontrar algo en ellos, él solo estaba sonriendo, sonriendo para ella. Entonces tomo la decisión, ya no había vuelta atrás.

—Hazme tuya...—Kakashi la observo un par de segundos y beso de nuevo sus labios, esta vez sin prisas.

Abrió un poco las piernas de la de ojos verdes y se colocó entre ellas, ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados y entonces el beso la punta de su nariz, ella abrió sus ojos y lo miro sorprendida, eso había sido tierno.

— ¿Estas lista?—pregunto mientras acariciaba su mejilla izquierda de manera lenta.

—Si...—suspiro y contó hasta diez, se lo diría, era ahora o nunca—Kakashi...

Él la detuvo poniendo uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios, ordenándole así que guardase silencio.

—Te amo Sakura—confeso Kakashi mientras miraba sus ojos.

Ella sonrió y sintió como una lágrima escapaba de sus ojos, estaba tan feliz, ahora en mundo se podría hacer mierda, no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo pasara con el mundo, ahora podría estar con él.

—Kakashi—ella le acarició el rostro y el cerro los ojos ante tan delicada caricia—Siempre he estado lista para ti...

Kakashi sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios nuevamente. Comenzó a abrirse paso entre las piernas de Sakura y se colocó en su entrada, no sería difícil poder entrar en ella, estaba tan húmeda que se deslizaría fácilmente, como solía decir Jiraiya entre más húmedo mejor.

Entro de una sola estocada, provocando un gemido escapar de los labios de ambos, se sentía tan bienestar dentro de ella, era tan cálida tan estrecha. Había soñado tantas veces con ese momento que le costaba creer que en verdad estaban así.

—Te amo...—susurro Sakura entre jadeos.

Comenzó a embestirla, un ritmo lento en un principio permitiéndose besar su cuello y marcarlo como suyo. Ella se aferraba a su espalda y pasaba sus uñas lentamente, incitando a Kakashi a hacer las embestidas más precisas y con más fuerza.

—Ahhh... Ka... Kakashi—llamaba Sakura entre gemidos—Mas... Más rápido.

Como si Sakura fuera su comandante Kakashi obedeció moviendo su cadera con más rapidez y fuerza, las paredes de Sakura se contraían apretándolo haciendo que las oleadas de placer fueran más intensas.

—Eres...—Kakashi mordía su cuello como si de un vampiro hambriento se tratara—Eres tan jodidamente estrecha...—Sakura lo rodeo con sus piernas—Me encantan tus piernas...—Kakashi las acarició mientras sentía como sus embestidas eran más certeras y profundas.

—Mmm... Kakashi—Sakura lamió sus labios—Déjame... Déjame montarte.

Kakashi detuvo sus movimientos y rodó en la cama para dejar a la chica de ojos jade sobre él, ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y después de tomar una bocanada de air comenzó a moverse primero de manera lenta, las manos inquietas de Kakashi ahora se encontraban en los senos de Sakura, estimulándolos, pronto quito una de las manos del seno izquierdo de Sakura y luego quito su otra mano disfrutando de verlos saltar mientras Sakura aumentaba los movimientos.

—Te ves hermosa…—Kakashi llevo sus manos a las caderas de Sakura para hacer las embestidas más profundas.

Sakura o dejaba de gemir mientras saltaba sobre Kakashi, el solo miraba extasiado los senos de Sakura saltar y además ese sonido sucio, ese sonido le encantaba y ni en sus mejores fantasías lo había escuchado de esa manera, tan hipnotizador.

Estaban cerca del clímax, Sakura decidió hacer unos movimientos circulares sobre Kakashi y trato de llevar el ritmo a otro nivel, Kakashi al notarlo comenzó a mover su cadera hacia arriba encontrando las la calidez de Sakura cada vez más rápido, cada vez más estrecha, cada vez más húmeda.

La tiro sobre la cama y siguió con un ritmo más errático, más salvaje, ella estaba cerca y podía sentirlo.

—Kakashi…—Sakura gimió con fuerza y araño la espalda de Kakashi—Me vengo…

—Solo un poco… un poco mas—Kakashi aumento más el ritmo pero en dos embestidas más Sakura no pudo contenerse más, la presión había sido demasiada, dos veces había estado cerca del orgasmo y Kakashi no la había dejado terminar y ya no podía contenerse más.

— ¡Kakashi! —Sakura terminó mientras enterraba las uñas en la espalda de Kakashi, quien en tres embestidas más termino entro de la chica.

—Joder….—gruño mientras su semilla se esparcía en el interior de Sakura.

Rayos realmente amaba a esa mujer, la amaba demasiado. Tomo una sábana y los cubrió a ambos sin salir del cuerpo de Sakura y cuando estaba a punto de besarla…

—Si Shizune esta habitación es…—Tsunade abrió la puerta y Shizune se quedó helada— ¡¿Qué rayos significa esto?!

Kakashi se enderezo y sin descubrir su cuerpo cogió su ropa interior del suelo para ponérsela rápidamente mientras que una Sakura completamente sonrojada se envolvía en la sabana.

— ¿Recuerda las vacaciones que debía tomar? —hablo Kakashi cubriendo su rostro con su mano—Las tomare desde hoy—se giró dándole la espalda a Tsunade y cargo a Sakura—Nos vemos, Sakura viene conmigo.

Y desaparecieron en una nube de humo dejando a una Tsunade completamente molesta y a una Shizune en estado de Shock.

—¡Hatake voy a matarte!

Y sí que sería un largo y lindo mes de vacaciones, aunque sospechaba que Tsunade manaria grupos de búsqueda tras los dos, disfrutaría hasta que los enccontraran, bueno si es que podían encontrarlos.

* * *

><p><strong>Me tarde pero ahí esta! lo prometido es deuda chic s espero que les guste y que este aceptable.<strong>

**No se que mas decir si que me iré lentamente...**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Dejadme review porque yo se donde viven ¬¬ no lo olviden xD**

**AndrewHatake.**


End file.
